


When Darkness Falls

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's having nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Darkness Falls

 

 

**Title: When Darkness Falls**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Jack's having nightmares  
Spoilers: Set after the end of season 2 ....  
Rating: PG13

  
Ianto never thought about it first, how they never spent time down in that small room beneath Jack's office anymore, their snatched moments of intimacy at work happened in every room but. Or that if they spent the whole night together it would be at his flat, not that Ianto would complain, his comfortable double bed was a much more inviting prospect than the small bed down in that room.

No, he first thought about it the morning he got to work and found Jack asleep on the old battered sofa in the main hub. It wasn't like he had just sat there and fell asleep exhausted, he had a pillow and a blanket, he had planned to sleep there. That set his mind ticking, it suddenly dawned in him that since the ordeal of being buried alive by his own brother he wasn't using his room anymore, for anything.

As Ianto watched him sleep, which was unusual in itself he wondered whether it was the smallness of the room or the dark that now disturbed him, maybe it was both. Ianto could only imagine how awful it must have been, as Jack had refused to talk about it. And Ianto was sure his imagination could do it justice.

Ianto didn't disturb him, Jack slept so rarely that it would be wrong to wake him. Walking towards the kitchenette to start brewing the morning coffee he made a decision, Jack was going to talk to him about his fears whether he wanted to or not. Maybe by confiding in someone would help the process of releasing them and the path to recovery.

Ianto was disturbed from his thoughts by the sound of mumbled shouting, at first he couldn't work out what he was hearing before realising it was Jack. Ianto put the teaspoon he was holding down and rushed back through to the main hub, Jack was still asleep and having a nightmare.

Ianto rushed to his side, falling to his knees beside the sofa and pulling Jack into his arms as Jack tried to fight him off unconsciously. Ianto held on tight, holding him close with one arm as the other stroked through his hair and he whispered softly to him.

'Jack, wake up Cariad, it's just a nightmare, it's not real.'

Jack still struggled as he mumbled incoherently.

'Jack.' He said a little louder. 'Come back to me, wake up.'

Ianto pressed his lips softly against Jack and felt him start to relax under their touch, when Jack started to respond he knew he was starting to wake, they kissed tenderly for a few minutes before Ianto broke it. Jack opened his eyes and looked into Ianto's, there was no way he could deny that he'd been having a nightmare, he remembered it clearly.

Ianto brushed his fingers down Jack's cheek. 'Your safe Cariad.' He told him softly.

'It was only a nightmare, I'm okay.' Jack pulled away from Ianto's embrace and sat up on the sofa.

'A nightmare that's causing you distress.'

'Doesn't matter.' Jack stood up and Ianto watched his retreating figure as Jack walked up to his office.

Ianto went to finish the coffee's, today was going to be the day he got Captain Jack Harkness to admit something was scaring him. He picked up the coffee mugs and walked to Jack's office with determination, he handed Jack his mug and sat in the chair opposite.

'So, you going to tell me what the nightmare was about or am I going to have to force it out of you?'

'You trying to force it out of me sounds like fun.' Jack smirked, trying to change the subject.

Ianto frowned. 'How long have you been having the nightmares? Tell me the truth Jack.'

Jack sighed. 'Since being buried alive, I wasn't actually alive much but when I was it was terrifying, the feeling of choking, the claustrophobia, the darkness.'

'How come I've never seen you have them when you've spent the night with me?'

'I think it's because I feel safe when I'm with you, I never get them when we sleep together.'

'So, it's the dark and claustrophobia that causes them? That's why you're not sleeping in your own bed anymore?'

'I feel like the walls are closing in on me down there, even leaving my office light on isn't enough to scare away the darkness.'

'You should have told me, let me help.'

Jack shook his head. 'I don't deserve it.'

Ianto got up from his chair and walked around to the other side of the desk, moving closer to Jack as he perched on the edge of it.

'Why would you think that?'

'It's all my fault, if it wasn't for me Owen and Toshiko would still be alive.' A tear ran down his face.

Ianto brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

'You can't blame yourself for that, you are not responsible for their deaths, Gray is.'

'But if I hadn't let go of his hand ...'

'It's still him that caused their deaths, not you. You have to forgive yourself for what happened all those years ago.'

'I don't think I ever will.'

'Getting rid of the nightmares will be a good start.'

'That won't be easy.'

'You say you don't get them when we spend the night together, yes?'

'Yes.'

'Then you spend every night, well, every night were not running around in the dark chasing aliens in my bed, with me.'

'Are your propositioning me Mr Jones.' A small smile tried to play on his lips.

'Jack!'

'Sorry.'

'Maybe it will stop the nightmares completely, then we can work on your fears which cause them.'

'Are you sure you want to do this, I'm messy and needy?'

'No different from here then.' Ianto grinned then lent forward to kiss Jack softly on the lips.

'Thank you.' Jack cupped Ianto face.

'No problem, I'll do anything to help the man I love.'

'Love?'

'Yep, love.'

Jack pulled Ianto into his lap and kissed him deeply just after he whispered against Ianto's lips.

'I love you too.'

The End.


End file.
